grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke
}} Daisuke (Die-Soo-Kee) is a therian mercenary who often bring his son Shou to do his job, despite the objection from Shizuru and his wife. As he is born in lands faraway from Almaria City and was not taught to find his own familiar actively, thus he does not own any familiars (also this happened). Appearance Standing on impressive height of 6'5", Daisuke is a man with charcoal-like dark skin, hair and fur almost as white as snow, beast-like hind legs and bushing long tail. His hair is poorly styled that the back always defies gravity. His eyes are dark because of black sclera, contrast with his golden slitted eyes and the red makeup around, a symbol of traditional Okuri-inu culture. He often seen wearing in tribal outfit that is rarely seen in Almaria City (i.e. oriental style), with additional leather armor during missions. Personality ENFP: The Motivator + Outgoing, Good at getting people to have fun, Enthusiastic, Adventurous, Excited by new ideas - Disorganized, Irresponsible, Easily bored with details, Impulsive, Irrational Daisuke is cheerful individual who wouldn't hesitate to talk his thoughts out, making him easier to mingle around crowds easily. He loves adventures alot, in which he would actively poking his nose into others' businesses without asking. He also have the habit in encouraging others to act on new ideas regardless whether the outcome is good or not. Beneath his outgoing and adventurous appearance, he is lax in keeping the order as it is. He barely keep track on plans and progress, sometimes would ditch his work on hands in favor to matter that attracted his attention. He is also a man of action, more than often act without thinking of consequences. He also deciding on things without considering the reasoning behind it. This gave out the wrong impression that he unreasonable and impulsive. Abilities * Inhuman physical strengths - Born as Okuri-inu, he has the strength and speed to strike an attack to opponent without alarming. Armed with claws and fangs he easily tear down a limb or two without much of effort. * Heightened senses - His hearing and smelling was quite sharp and could identify the target's position easily even in the heavy snowstorms. He somehow could sense danger to those he find worthy to protect. * Pack Call - Inherited from his ancestor ages ago, he has the ability to summon canines to his aid with his howl. A maximum of five (5) can be called at a time. This ability affects dogs as well. * Transformation - His beast form is a gigantic white wolf which is slightly bigger than a grizzly bear. Extra * Loves booze, a lot. He likes sake the most tho. * Loves to flirt with females as he finds it fun to see them flustered with perverted jokes. Doesn't mind to flirt with males who met the similar category of his taste. * Is a heavy smoker, always carry a kiseru around. Because of his habit in chewing on stick-like stuffs (dog loves bone, ya know?), he often changes kiseru since he would accidentally broke one by chewing. * Although not part of his diet, he wouldn't mind eating human and amals. However most of the time he used it as a bad joke to scare human and amals. References }} Category:All pages Category:OPC Category:Male OPC